Margo Gru
Margo Gru is one of Felonius Gru and Lucy Wilde's adoptive daughters and older sister to Edith and Agnes. Margo is the oldest of the three orphan girls that Gru adopts. Before she was adopted, she was an orphan horribly treated by Miss Hattie. She, like her younger sisters, wished to be adopted by somebody who would love them. She is very disapproving of Edith's mischief, shown where Edith jumps in puddles which gets her and Agnes wet, and also when she breaks a vial of acid in Gru's kitchen. Appearance Margo has brown eyes, black glasses, brown hair tied in a ponytail, and pale skin. She is seen wearing a black T-shirt with The Lorax and underneath is a white button shirt, and a brown jacket, She also wears a navy and purple plaid skirt, with white socks and red Converse sneakers. At night, for sleeping she wears a olive green night gown with black and red at the sleeves and bottom, it has the number "87" on it. Personality Margo tends to be insensitive and straight to the point and is very untrusting of people, taking a long time to warm up to Gru, and also does not trust his minions to begin with. She is very protective of her sisters and quite optimistic despite her difficulty trusting people, telling the girls that they will be happy with Gru eventually. When Gru goes after them when they are kidnapped by Vector, she is happy to see him but is still unsure whether to go back as he gave them away again, but encouraged Edith and Agnes to jump when Gru makes a heartfelt apology. She gives Gru a big hug when Gru finally kisses them goodnight, and says that she loves him, finally viewing him as a dad. She has a sarcastic sense of humor and wit, shown especially when Gru says not to touch anything, to which she replies "Uh huh, what about the floor?" and "And what about the air?", and she also mocks Gru's accent. She also implies Gru is stupid when he wishes to sell cookies to Vector straight away, whereas they usually go alphabetically- "We do the A's then the B's and the C's...". She can be quite judgmental and smart. She is very mature for her apparent age. She sees through Gru's lies about his 'dog' and 'cousins', knowing that Kyle isn't a real dog at all, and that his minions clearly aren't human, marking her quite intelligent. She outsmarts Gru several times by threatening to cause him grief or bargaining with him to get her own way, one occasion where he refuses to read to them and she says they will disturb all night long. She does have a fun loving side, such as throwing toiler paper around Gru's living room, and having pillow fights with her sisters, but her highly protective nature towards her younger sisters means she must act the adult often. Margo is very good at ballet, she's the best compared to her younger sisters, and enjoys it a lot. Margo also falls for boys, which Gru is very uncomfortable with her doing. Powers and Abilities Margo possesses no special or magical abilities, making her a normal, everyday human girl. Margo is shown to be bright and skilled at ballet. Role in the Crossover Relationships Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Hiro Hamada Lewis Robinson Tip Tucci Vanellope von Schweetz Sherman Peabody Others Felonius Gru Edith Gru Agnes Gru Lucy Wilde Dr. Nefario Antonio Perez Dru Gru Category:Despicable Me Category:Despicable Me Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Orphans